The Beautiful Blind
by Stheslayer101
Summary: Josh is the popular guy in school, captain of the soccer team, honor student, and desired by every girl in school. When he's close to failing his Sociology class the only way he can maintain his perfect GPA is to present an A deserving project. When he meets Rebecca, a blind girl, he gets an idea for his project. As they work together he builds a special bond with her.
1. Chapter 1: End of Spring Break

The sun shines through my curtains as I realize that it is Monday morning and I have to get up for school. I feel as though Spring Break went by fast. Spending the days with my mom and younger sister, Denise in Hawaii made the week go by fast. To be honest going back to school would be better for me to finally get away from my mom she has this thing about me going to the same college as my dad. My dad died when I was thirteen years old and now my mom wants me to follow in his footsteps into a soccer career at Seattle University. I'm a senior now at Roosevelt High with a 3.8 GPA and can be accepted to any college possible.

I got up, got dressed and went down stairs. On my way down I notice Denise still in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up, "Denise, hurry up in there." I yell through the door, but get no answer, "If you don't move it I'm leaving without you and mom can't drive you today." Denise and I go to the same school, but she's a sophomore.

The door pops open and a vast amount of fumes come rushing out of the bathroom, "Alright, I'm done." She says walking past me with a face full of make-up and her blonde hair down to her shoulders in curls. The best part of our house is the fact that we have enough bathrooms for the three of us to use.

Before my dad died he was a business man and my mom is a realtor. Due to those two qualities we live the life of the riches. I live in View Ridge, a neighborhood of really nice houses. The lot size of my house is less than a half acre. My mom and sister's favorite feature of the house is the walk-in closets, but mine is the patio deck on the roof where I can see the lake and trees very clearly, plus it gets me away from the stress of school.

We both walked down to the kitchen where our mother is drinking coffee and reading the newspaper as usual. "Teresa, can you put my coffee in my thermo?" My mom said without even looking up.

"Yes ma'am." Teresa is our maid she's been with our family for years. When she started working here she was in her early thirties now she's in her late forties and still serving us. She's always been there for me and Denise especially when my dad died and mom went into her depression phase. "Here you go Josh." Teresa makes the best pancakes through the years they never seem to taste any different, "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head releasing a slight smile, "No, thank you Teresa."

Mom finally put her newspaper down to but then takes her phone out, "So back to school which means back to work and get serious. No more goofing off okay?" I nod my head without saying a word she usually never notices when I either don't want to talk about something or that I'm not actually paying much attention. "By the way have you gotten any letters from SU?"

"No not yet." I feel bad for lying to my mom but I couldn't stand another speech about how my dad had an amazing time doing soccer there. The truth was I received about ten acceptance letter from all over the nation from Berkeley to Yale and Harvard. None of it matters because I'm going to Seattle University anyways. "The mails probably late and if we don't go we're going to be late too." I look at Denise who understand what I'm trying to do and that is leave before anymore questions could come up.

I pick up my keys from the hanger. I feel a nudge on my shoulder, "When are you going to tell her?" She whispers.

I open the door to walk out onto the front porch, "Tell her what?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Oh don't play dumb that may work with mom but not me." I shrug my shoulders in confusion, "You know you don't want to go to dad's college you want to be different than him." It's not that I don't want to go to dad's college it's just that I have had my doubts on whether or not it's what I truly want to do, but I can't tell anyone that.

"Just get in the car."


	2. Chapter 2: Back To School

The rest of the drive was nothing but Denise nagging me about how she was right and she can tell that I didn't want to admit it. It wasn't that I didn't want to admit she was right it was just that I was still in the middle of deciding it, plus I didn't really feel like talking about it. It wasn't until we saw the school again that she finally decides to stop irritating me about it and immediately begins looking for her friends.

Denise and I separate at the parking lot. She goes with her friends, the same ones who constantly try to flirt with me when they're over the house. It's not that they're not attractive it's just that I'm not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. That's going to have to end soon since prom is coming up in about six weeks and I have to have a date for it, but I still have time. I put my keys in my pocket and as soon as I look up I hear my friends coming towards me.

"Josh buddy, how was your spring break?" My friend and teammate, Ricky, he's a player on and off the soccer field. Girls always seem to fall for his charm and good looks. He's broken at least about a dozen hearts each year and I've seen it all end the same way.

"It was alright and yours?" I already know that he was going to talk about meeting girls and getting with them.

"Oh you know the usual stuff. So have you thought about who you're taking to prom?" He asks. I had a feeling that he was going to bring prom up again considering that he has a line of girls waiting and hoping to get asked by him.

I don't want to tell him that I do care much for it but I can't tell him that because he might try to hook me up with one of the girls that want to go with him, "You know man I'm still looking."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Well if you need a date I'm sure I can find a fine girl for you."

"Thanks man I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

We walk to the entrance of the door until I'm stopped by Johanna, the head cheerleader. She was one of those girls who are spoiled to get whatever she wanted. Her mom and my dad went to the same college together. "Hey Josh, are you ready to get back to work on bring the trophy home?"

"Yeah I've been ready." I know if I talk about soccer she won't understand any of the strategies I've come up with during the break.

She releases a smile, "Well I'm sure ready to cheer you on when you make a goal."

I nod my head, "Thanks, Johanna. I'll see you around." I try to slip pass her but it only causes me to bump into another girl who is facing the opposite of me. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It's all she says when I make my way around her.

Even when we get inside the school Ricky is still lecturing me about how girls are as if he's a major expert on the subject. He's an expert in being a player with girls and how to manipulate them, but he doesn't truly know them well. In third period sociology, I keep thinking about how I could do this whole prom thing. I could choose to be like Ricky having any girl I want, but in the end of the day knowing that you really don't have any special feelings for them isn't what I want to deal with. My thoughts keep going until I'm called on by Mrs. Thompson.


End file.
